The Power Club
by jingiscool
Summary: Based on the private role play, "The School of Powers", this story takes place in a world where super powers are fairly common. This story follows a young boy who learns what it truly means to be a "hero".


The Power Club

Chapter One

John woke up at exactly 7:02 AM. "Time for school." He mumbled to himself. John hated school. He was in the top class, and was bullied every day because of it. He always had a good comeback, but it wasn't stopping it so he just put up with it. Some bullies went so far as to even follow him home from school. When they felt like they followed him enough, they started to make fun of him; just because he lived in the orphanage right around the block. His parents died when he was just a baby. Some things at school were very nice, like Meghan. Meghan Larks is the richest person he knows. She is also the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. With her long light brown locks and green eyes and amazing skin without a pimple in sight, all the boys are desperately in love with her, and her being rich and smart only makes her better. She is perfect in every way. Nowadays John and Meghan still go to the same school, except it is a specialized high school instead of the nearby middle school. Meghan is still "the it-girl" though. John isn't bullied at all in high school, but math gets so complicated at times, which makes John hates math over the other subjects. John is still passing the class, or he would get dropped out of his current class, but he has the lowest possible grade to pass. It's Valentine's Day today and John can't wait to get Meghan a rose, which all of the boys usually give her, some give boxes of chocolates. As he is walking, John feels a sudden shock of electricity. He shakes it off, pretending it didn't happen. He feels his fingers tingling and looks at his hand. He unconsciously moves his fingers together and a spark appears. He separates his fingers and the spark become mini lightning bolts connecting all of the fingers together. "What a crazy dream." He thought. Suddenly his alarm goes off a second time. "Not a dream." He says, shaking his hand as he turns off his alarm.

At school during Valentine's Day, the school would deliver Valentine's gifts to other students and John actually got a gift, for the first time since elementary. It's a flat package with red and pink wrapping around it. "Who would give me a gift?" John thinks. He has no friends, and no one notices him. When the bell rang, for lunch, he ran down to the cafeteria. On his way he saw Meghan with about 5 bags full of roses and boxes, of chocolates probably. John hallucinated the weirdest thing; he thought he saw Meghan look at him, then at the box and winked. Time stops whenever Meghan would walk by, so John saw the wink as clear as day but just refused to believe it really happened. John looked around once she had passed and saw her looking at him and smiling. John rushed to his lonely table in the cafeteria and opened the present, carefully so he wouldn't rip the wrapping. Inside was multiple letters in a larger envelope. He looked around and reached for the first letter when a voice in his head told him "No! Open it somewhere more private." John felt as if he should trust the voice, even though it didn't sound familiar. He stood up and swung his book bag over his shoulder. He went into the bathroom and entered an unoccupied stall. He shut the stall door behind him. He took the first letter, with today's date, February 14, 2017. He opened the letter and read it,

Dear John,

We have been observing you, but we aren't stalkers. It's hard to explain on a note, so just meet me after school in the yard.

With love, Meghan

Why would Meghan want to meet me in the yard? Who is "we"? John scanned the other letters, all of which contained names and dates. One of them contained an article from the Newspaper, "The POW News!" John never heard of any newspaper like that. The article was about some hero named "Zell" had apparently been put in jail for murder. "What does this have to do with me?" John thought. John packed everything up and headed back into the cafeteria.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. John daydreamed all day about meeting Meghan. He wondered how she knew him, or why he felt like meeting her after school would be the best decision he has ever made in his entire life.


End file.
